A Haria Reunion
by Lying little liar
Summary: Aria Montgomery is the new girl in town. On her first day at Rosewood High she meets her former BFF, Hanna Marin and her new friends. The two share a history of more then just friends but have things changed since Hanna left 2 years ago? Haria/Sparia with a little bit of Emison and a Hannily friendship. WARNING: CONTAINS MENTION OF SUICIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Aria POV**

Today is my frist day at Rosewood High. I'm really nervous but also excited. We moved because in my old town something really embarrassing happened and the bullying got so bad my parents decided to move. I'm on my way to first period English with Mr. Fitz. I just hope I don't see anyone I know. I walk into class and take an empty seat in the back next to the most gorgeous blonde I'd ever seen. She remind me a little of my old friend Hanna Marin but this girl acted nothing like the Hanna I knew and she sure as hell didn't dress like her. She was sitting next to another blonde who looked and acted a lot like her almost as if they were twins. The two blondes were talking to two other girls both brunettes. One way very tan and her hair was more black then brown. Even though she was sitting I could tell she was tall and she was definitely an athlete, you could tell by the way she looked and acted. The other brunette was kinda pale, also tall but maybe a few inches shorter then the other one. She was really skinny but she also looked athletic and she dressed kinda nerdy opposed to the other brunette who dressed sporty.

"Aria? Aria Montgomery? Is that you?" The blonde next to me asked

"Hanna? Hanna Marin?" I ask

"W-what are doing here?" she asks

"I uh my family finally decided it would be good to move after um that thing." I say

"Its good to see." she says more of a question then a statement

"Yeah you too." I say

"Hanna aren't you gonna introduce us?" asks the nerdy looking brunette

"Oh right. This is Aria. She's the girl from my old town I was telling you about." she says nervously

"I'm Alison Dilaurentis but you can call me Ali." says the blonde

"I'm Emily Fields." says the sporty looking brunette

"I'm Spencer Hastings." says the nerdy looking brunette

"I'm sorry girls is my teaching getting in the way of your conversation?" The teacher asks

"Sorry Mr. Fitz. I was introducing Aria to my friends. She's new here but she was my best friend before I moved here."

"Hi I'm Aria Montgomery." I say nervously

"Hi Aria my name is Mr. Fitz and I don't allow talking during my class."

"Its my fault and she's new here. She didn't know." Hanna says

"Well I thought it was kind of a given to not talk while the teacher is talking Ms. Marin."

"Sorry it won't happen again Mr. Fitz." Hanna apologizes

"It happens every day doesn't it. I know how we always used to be talking during class or if we were if different classes texting each other and you seem like a talkative group of people so I'm guessing you still don't mean it do you?" I ask

"Thats probably the only thing about me that hasn't changed." Hanna laughs

"The 5 of you are disruppting my class so you can all see me in detention after school." Mr. Fitz says

**Line Break**

Hanna's new friends seem really nice but the way they were looking me when Hanna told them who I am makes me think she might have told them what happened back in my old town and if she did I'll probably have to move again and I kinda like it here. I have second period with Alison and she said she would make a exception and add me to the group since I was an old friend of Hanna's. She sais I was really special because they don't do that for just anyboby which kind of scares me. I have thrid period with Spencer and she's super smart and she could tell I was struggling and offered to help me with homework if I ever needed it. She seems pretty nice. Fourth period I have with Emily. She's really sweet and funny. She reminds me a little of the old Hanna except for the fact that she's a swimmer and Hanna hates being active unless a hot guy is involved. Finally in fifth period I got Hanna. She's a lot differnt then she used to be but she seems more confident which is good for her. We all happened to have sixth period free and I hung out with them and we all got to know each other. We had seventh period together too. We were late to detention with Mr. Fitz which made him really mad and we couldn't stop talking which really pissed him off. He was really cute and Ali said they get away with anything just by flirting even with the female teachers. She said Emily mostly flirts with them and she started blushing like crazy. I think she might be gay which is totally fine with me. Hanna said she saw Mr. Fitz checking me out during English and that maybe if I flirt with him a little we wouldn't get in anymore trouble. I didn't believe her but he was really cute so I gave it a try and it worked. After that the girls took me shopping. We had a lot of fun. I'm really starting to like it here. Tomorrow night we're all staying at Spencer's family's lake house.

**At the lake house**

"Ok come on Em she a part of group. You know the rules. You can't fall for one of us or else your out. Just because your gay doesn't mean you get to be gay with us." Alison says

"Hey that was really rude. You can't treat your friends like." I say

"Its ok Aria I'm used to it besides she's just jealous because I don't look at her like that and I was just admiring your necklace anyways." Emily says

"Thanks it was my grandmothers. I don't know if Hanna told you this or not but in my old town a lot of people were homophobic and some rumors got out that I was into girls and was messing around with someone so I can't just stand by and let people make comments like that especially not to my friends." I confesss

"Ugh you have to be kidding me. They weren't true were they?" Ali says with a disgusted look on her face

"Partially. I-"

"There either true or not so which is it?" Alison demands

"People were saying stuff about me and this one girl being pretty close for just friends. We were really close but we weren't together or anything but we had kissed a few times but one was when we were playing spin the bottle, one was a dare, and one we were really drunk and she thought I was a guy for some reason." I admit

"So your straight?" Spencer asks

"I don't like to label myself and you can't help who you fall for but I've never looked at girls like that." I say

"Who was the girl? If you don't mind me asking. Its not like we'd even know who she is." Emily asks

"Um I don't know if I should say. I think I saw her in the hallway at school and she moved before I did."

"It was me." Hanna blurts

"Hanna you didn't have to-"

"Its fine. If your not gonna hide it from your new friends you met yesterday I shouldn't hide it from friends I've had for two years now. Besides should we really be embarrassed about nothing and like you said you can't help who you fall for and Emily's gay so she has no place to judge and Spencer and Alison are her friends so that says something." Hanna says

"Why did you finally decide to move?" Spencer asks

"Me and Hanna both got bullied a lot. It was worse for her thats why she moved two years before I did but then the bullying started getting worse for me since she was gone and when I tried to kill myself my parents thought it was time to move. At first I would play around with them. There was this one time when someone painted the word 'dyke' on my locker so then next day I got a white shirt and painted it on there and the principal said I had to change or I would be suspended and I told him that if someone didn't fight back things would never get any better there and he told me to take the shirt off or leave so I took my shirt off and started walking to my next class in my bra and then he said I was suspended but I refused to leave and they had to have to cops drag me out of the school in handcuffs. Even though I wasn't gay someone had to take a stand. I decided to be that person. Eventually it became to much to handle and my parents refused to leave because they cared more about thier jobs then me and my little brother and so I took almost an entire bottle of my dad's heart medication but my brother found me in time and my parents tired checking me into some mental hospital after I was released from the hospital but I didn't meet the criteria to be admitted so finally they decided to move here."

"Well you don't have to worry about that here. Alison is the 'queen bee', Hanna is the 'it girl', Spencer is crazy smart and good at pretty much any sport, and I'm the school's best swimmer and I'd like to think I'm pretty smart myself. No one would dare to mess with us. They'd be stupid to try and now your one of us. Besides we're the only ones who know and we'd never tell anyone." Emily says

"I've missed you so much Ar. I'm sorry I stopped calling and texting." Hanna says

"Its ok I get it besides my parents didn't like the fact that we kept talking after you moved anyways." I say

"I have to show you pictures of my boyfriend, Caleb." Hanna says taking out her phone

"Damn he's really cute but he would look so much better with me." I joke

"Huh so not funny. He's mine so back!" She says

"This is my boyfriend Toby." Spencer says showing me a picture on her phone

"You know maybe I'll take him instead." I say seriously

"You don't even wanna mess with Spoby. Trust me." Alison says

"What about you Alison? Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask

"I not a one guy type of girl. Every guy deserves to be with me at least once in their life." Ali laughs

"Oh so your slut?" I ask

"You don't wanna go there with me dyke!"

"Relax it was just a joke and your gonna need a lot more then 'dyke' to get to me." I say

"I'm not a slut but I don't see the point in only being with one guy and I don't sleep with every guy I have some class."

"She's just doesn't wanna admit that she really likes someone and actually wants a real relationship with them." Hanna explains

"Hanna how many time do I have to tell I'm not into her like that!"

"Her? You mean Emily?" I ask surprised

"Em is my favorite thats all." Alison says

"Thats funny because me and Hanna never get a goodbye kiss like the one you gave Emily the other day." Spencer teases

"Does Emily have a girlfirend or something?" I ask

"No but Ali saw what I went through coming out and she doesn't wanna go through that but she's really into boys which makes things a little more complicated for her." Emily explains

"Can we talk about something else!" Ali snaps

"Ok lets talk about me. Believe it or not before we moved I had a boyfriend and he still hasn't realized I move and we moved here three months ago I just didn't start school until yesterday." I admit

"He sounds like a jerk. How do you not know after three months that your girlfriend moved." Emily says

"Well I think my parents told his parents I was in a mental hospital and I wasn't allowed to see him because I said he was the reason why I tried to kill myself but he is a bit of a douche so Idk."

"Our parents kinda suck too. My parents, my mom specifically tried to pray the gay away. I'll be 18 next month and we all have jobs and after I turn 18 we're gonna get a place and live together until we leave for college you can live with us too if you want. Your 18 right?" Emily says

"Yeah I'm 18 but I'm not sure my parents would go for that since I tried to kill myself a few months ago and I'll be living with Hanna." I say

"I'm gay and I'll be living with three other girls. My parents aren't gonna like that but they can't stop me because legally I'll be an adult." Emily says

"My mom isn't that bad its just my dad who I have the real problem with." Hanna says

"Is your dad still screwing Isahell the skank?" I ask

"Yep and my mom still refuses to believe me but when she finally start believing it I'm not sticking around to clean up the mess my dad left." Hanna says

"So what you say Montgomery? Wanna move in with us?" Spencer asks

"Hell yeah!"

"Emily and Hanna are sharing a room, Ali has to have her own room so you can share a room with me. We can be team Sparia!" Spencer says

"Haha ok sounds like fun. We'll be way cooler then Hannily." I say

"I liked you but now I'm not so sure anymore." Emily says with fake hurt in her voice

"Spence you got anything to drink here?" Alison asks

"There's some beer in the fridge but thats all we have. Melissa's new boyfriend Ian had a party here last night and now all thats left is beer." Spencer says

"I'll bring some for all of us." Ali says walking towards the kitchen

**Line Break**

I had a lot of fun last night with Hanna and her friends well my friends I guess I should say. I really like it here in Rosewood and I'm really glad to have Hanna back and I really like Spencer. Its too bad we'll have to split up soon when we go to college.

**Well I hope you liked it. If you like the story I can continue but if not then its just a one shot. 5 reviews and I keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria POV**

"I'm hungry. Wanna go get some food?" I ask Spencer breaking the silence between the two of us

"Yeah sure. When I was on my over here, Hanna text and said her, Em, and Ali were going to Philly and asked me if I wanted to come and I told her I was coming over here. Hanna's been dying to try some new resturant. Its not too late go."

"Yeah sure. Lets go!"

"I'm texting Hanna to tell her were coming."

**In Philly**

"Hanna that resturant was horrible. Who told you about that place?" Spencer asks trying to contain her laughter

"You remember that Isabel chick my dad is screwing? Well she has a daughther, Kate, she's about our age and she told me about it. I really should have known better then to trust that skank bitch especially since she's Isabel's daughther." Hanna laughs

"My mom went to visit my dad in Texas. How about we just go back to my place and order some pizzas." Emily suggests

"I can steal a bottle of my dad's Scotch." Hanna says

"Hanna we have still have one more day of finals tomorrow." Spencer reminds her

"Come on Spencer live a little. This is the best time drunk on a school night." I say

"Fine but if I fail this final I'm blaming both of you." She says pointing to me and Hanna

"Me, Aria, and Alison can go get the pizza's while Spencer takes Hanna home to get the Scotch." Emily says

**Line Break**

"Lets play truth or dare. I'll go first. Aria, truth or dare?" Alison asks

"Dare." I say after taking another shot

"I dare you to kiss one us."

"Easy." I look around the group and decide who to kiss. "Spencer, ever kissed a girl before?" I ask with a devilish grin

"No." She replies nervously

"Well now you can say you have." I say before crashing my lips into her for a short, heated kiss.

"Damn Aria! I didn't think you'd actually do it." Alison says laughing

"You should see some of the dares I've done before. That was nothing." I say with a smirk

"Whats with the look Hanna? Jealous much?" Emily teases her

Hanna grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss. Its was short but passionate.

"Guess she really was jealous!" Alison laughs

Hanna runs off to the bathroom in tears.

"Are you gonna go after her?" Spencer asks

"Yeah I guess I probably should." I say as I slowly stand and go after her "Hanna! Are you ok?" I ask as I knock on the bathroom door

"No I'm not ok Aria now please just go away!" She yells through her tears

"Do you want me to try?" Emily whispers walking up behind me

"I don't care. I have to go. I can't be here." I say running towards the stairs

"Aria your drunk. You can't leave right now." Spencer reminds me

"Fine. I'm sleeping downstairs. She doesn't wanna see me."

"I'll sleep down there with then." Spencer says following me

"No Spencer! The kiss was just a dare, it meant nothing." I yell

"Aria I-"

"Look Spencer I didn't mean to hurt your feeling but its the truth ok. I said I'd stay but I'm sleeping downstairs on the couch. Alone."

"No your not. Its hurts your back when you sleep on the couch. Its nothing you did, you acutally reacted better then I expected I just, I can't believe I actually did that." Hanna says walking into the hallway followed by Emily and Alison

**The next day at school**

"Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Alison. I need to see the 5 of you after class." Mr. Fitz says near the end of class

"You don't think he knows we were-" Hanna is cut off

"Don't worry I'll handle it." I say

"What are you sleeping with him or something because unless you are, he's not gonna give you any special treatment." Spencer says rather loudly

"Spencer!" I whisper shout

"I'm sorry is there something you girls would like to share with the class?" Mr. Fitz asks

"I just have one thing to say. No Spencer I'm not sleeping with him or anyone else for that matter. He just seems really into me thats all but I'm not a slut so I'm not gonna sleep with him." I say

"You five. Hallway. Now." Mr. Fitz says through clentched teeth

"Its not like we were talking about you. Why would we talk about something like that especially during class. What could you possibly punish us for Ezra?" Alison says fighting back

"Did you just call him Ezra?" Hanna laughs

"Yeah so? Its his name. I don't have to call him Mr. Fitz." *bell rings* "Bye Ezra, see ya on Monday."

**Line Break**

"Ok that was so badass. English today. Maybe Aria's not sleeping with him but I'm not so sure Ali isn't." Hanna jokes

"Hanna you can't make jokes like that. You could get me in a lot of trouble."

"Sorry Ali."

"Can we talk about all the kissing that happend last night? For someone who isn't into girls Aria sure seemed to be last night." Alison teases

"Ok first of all Spencer was just a dare and second of all Hanna kissed me."

"You didn't have to kiss Spencer and you totally kissed Hanna back and don't think we haven't noticed the way you've been looking at the two of them today." Emily points out

"I was drunk ok." Me, Hanna, and Spencer say

"If thats your all going with." Emily says

"Whatever Emily. Finals are over now and I don't wanna be here any longer then I have to so I'm leaving. Anyone wanna come?" I say

"Yeah!" Spencer says

"I'll go too and keep an eye on these two." Ali says

"Me and Hanna still have one more final so we'll see you later. Come on Hanna." Emily says dragging Hanna away

**Line Break **

**Narrator POV**

"What the hell Emily and could you loosen the grip a little!" Hanna shouts

"I'm gonna say a word and your gonna say the first thing that comes to mind. Aria."

"Love." Hanna blurts

"Oh my gosh Hanna your-"

"No Emily I'm not in love with her. She's my best friend and I love her."

"Hanna you kissed her last night and you said the first thing that comes to mind when I say the word 'Aria' is 'love'. Don't tell me your not in love with her."

"I'm in love with Caleb."

"I thought I was in love with Ben but I like girls and only girls so obviously thats not true."

"Well I'm not gay like you are Em. I'm leaving and you better not follow me bcause I have nothing left to say to you."

"Hanna I know its scary but-"

"Its not scary Emily because I'm not gay!" Hanna shouts as she walks away

**Line Break**

"Come on you two! Just admit that your into each other!" Alison begs

"Fine. I do have a confession. I broke up with Toby because I think I'm gay. I'm not saying I'm into Aria I'm just saying I think I'm gay but I'm still not sure." Spencer admits

"I guess there's a possibility that like girls but thats the best I can give you right now Ali." Aria confesses

Hanna and Emily walk into the room

"Hanna is there something you wanna say?" Emily asks

"*sigh* Fine. When I think about Aria the first thing that comes to my mind is love but thats all I can admit." She says

"What about you Ali?" Spencer asks

"I came out as bisexual already. Now you three need to figure out who you are. We can't do everything for you."

"Alison they need more time. Don't push them." Emily says

"Well they're running out of time. Pretty soon high school will be over and they'll be going their separte ways and by that time it will be too late."

"Look I know the two of you are just trying to help but you're really just making things harder so could you please just stay out of it." Aria begs Emily and Alison

"The school called my parents and told them about the whole scene with Mr. Fitz and they said if I don't come home that they're telling the cops I stole alchool and me and my friends were drinking. I'm legally an adult so they can't force me to stay with them but since I'm not 21 and I was drinking they're doing this to get me back home. I gotta go but don't worry I'll figure some way out of this." Hanna sighs

"I don't think you should go. I know your parents and they're probably just bluffing. You've been arrested so many times before for shoplifting and your mom always is willing to do anything to get you out of it so do you really think she'd actually go through with something like this. I moved out and I'm completely done with my parents. Maybe you all should be too." Emily says

**Line Break**

"Aria? Where's Spencer?" Hanna asks walking into Aria's bedroom

"Downstairs talking to Emily. Why?"

"I need to say something and you need to listen. You don't have to say anything back just listen. Please. I didn't ask my parents to leave because of the rumors. I could handle some stupid rumors. I asked them if we could leave because part of me wished those rumors were true, that we were really together and that scared the hell out of me. When we came here I met Sean and we dated for a few weeks then I met Caleb and we've dated on and off for the past year and a half. I was always throughing myself at boys because I thought maybe the feelings I had for you would just go away but they never did and they've only gotten stronger since you came here. I love you Aria."

"Hanna I don't know what to say. This is a lot to process."

"I know but I couldn't keep it in any longer. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Aria and I really do love you."

"I love you too Hanna I'm just still not sure if its in that way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think I hear Spencer coming. She doesn't need to know about this conversation yet." Hanna whispers before leaving the room

"Hi." Spencer says ackwardly

"You ok?'' Aria asks

"Yeah me and Emily just had a pretty intense conversation thats all."

"Did you talk about me?"

"We did actually but we talked about all of us."

"What'd you say about me?" Aria asks standing up and walking closer to Spencer

"I said I think I might have feelings for you." She says walking closer to Aria

"Well do you?" Aria asks bring her face closer to Spencer's

"Lets find out." Spencer says before closing the door and connecting her lips with Aria's. The two shared a rather long and heated kiss until they had to pull apart for air.

"Definitley have feelings for you."Spencer says pressing her forehead against Aria's

"Spencer, Aria! We need you down stairs for a minute!" Alison calls up to her friends

The two girls slowly and ackwardly walk down the stairs together to see the parents of all 5 girls waiting downstairs

"I'm not doing this and neither should any of you. I'm going back to my room. They can see themselves out." Spencer says truning around and heading back upstairs. After a few seconds the other girls begin to follow her

"You were making out weren't you?" Alison asks as soon as all five girls are upstairs and away from their parents

"It was just kiss. A pretty long and heated kiss but still just one kiss." Aria admits

"You didn't know how to react to me saying 'I love you' but when Spencer says it you just climb into bed with her. I was wrong when I said I love you. I hate you Aria. I'm going back to live with my parents." Hanna says with tears streaming down her face

"Hanna I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I was just a heat of the moment thing and I didn't 'climb into bed with her' it was just one kiss. I don't know who I have feelings for. I'm trying to figure it out but I just need more time." Aria begs

"Hanna its really hard having feelings for two people at once. Just give her some time because if you really loved her you'd respect that she's not ready to make a decision yet." Emily says

"Well when you were in love with me and Alison at the same time you chose her. Ever since then I was knew I was gay. I can't just wait around to get my heart broken all over again." Hanna says

"Hanna you and I have something Spencer and I don't. History. No one is ever gonna come between what we have. If I lost you it would be the end of the world. I love you Hanna. Its very possible that I love you in that way but I just don't know.

"You have to say you'll choose me or I'm leaving and never coming back." Hanna says trying to hold back her tears

"If you do this without even thinking about it just so you can keep Hanna, who you may not even love in that way, in your life then there's no chance of us. I'm not gonna just wait around for you to realize you don't love her like that because by the time you do it will be too late." Spencer says

"Aria if they're gonna treat you like this then you deserve better. If I were you I'd chose neither of them. You don't do that to someone you're in love with." Emily says

"I need more time to think about this and whoever doesn't like it can go and if you think that one day you can just come back and say you changed your mind think again. If you ever want to be with me then you'll wait until I've made my decision. If its ok with her I'm sleeping in Ali's room tonight." Aria says

"Yeah sure. You can have my room to yourself for as long as you want. I'll stay in your room with Spencer."

"Thanks Ali. I'm going to get a drink. Anybody want anything?"

They all shake their heads no

**The next morning**

"Morning Aria. I just came to get some clothes. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I wasn't asleep. You can have your room back tonight I just needed to be away from the both of them last night." Aria says getting out of bed

"Are you sure. You could even move into my room if you wanted or I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind trading roommates if you'd rather share a room with her."

"I'm sure. I was up all night thinking about it. I don't know how I'm supposed to make a decision like this."

"Eventually you'll realize thinking about it will get you no where and you'll learn how to follow your heart but until you get there, its not gonna be easy."

"Aren't you supposed to be bitch? Why are helping me Alison?"

"Despite the way I treat people I do care. I'm actually not heartless or cold-hearted like people always say. I treat my friends worse then anymone but the truth is love you girls and I'd do anything to protect you. I could tell you were really struggling with this and I just wanted to help."

"Thanks Ali. I knew there had to be something there if Emily loves you so much."

"Your welcome. Emily went to The Brew to get us all some coffee. Our parents are all still down there."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're trying to prove that we're adults so when Emily gets back we're all going down there and handling this like adults would." Spencer says walking into the room

"Do you need something Spencer?" Ali asks

"Yeah I just came to tell you that you have 10 missed calls from Noel."

"Dammit. I forgot we had plans for breakfast. Thanks Spencer."

"Mhm." Spencer says as she begins to walk out the room

"Spencer wait! Ali could you give us a minute?"

"Sure. Should I close the door on my way out?"

"No. I want to talk to her. People still do that Ali."

"Apparently not you two." Alison says as she walks out the room

"What do you want?" Spencer says rather coldly

"Geez what's your problem Spencer?"

"Aria just because this is hard on you doesn't mean it isn't hard on me and Hanna too. I can't just sit down and have a conversation with you when all I wanna do is kiss you. Oh and could you please move out of our room because I can't stand the thought of sharing a room with you every night until I leave for college."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you through this. I know its hard on everyone but I just wanna make the right decision. I owe each of us that much. If you really want me to move out of our room I will and just so you know, I really liked kissing you and I really wanna do it again."

"Don't say things like that." Spencer says as she walks out the room

"Aria?" Hanna says as she enters the room

"Yeah Han?"

"I think I should kiss you because you and Spencer had a real kiss and you both felt somethig there and I think we should have a real kiss to see if anything is there. I feel really wrong asking you to kiss me because it-" Hanna is cut off by Aria lips. The kiss wasn't as long and heated as the Aria and had with Spencer but it felt just as meaningful

"Well?" Hanna asks nervously

"I guess I'm done thinking about. I need to just follow my heart. Thats the only way I'll ever be able to choose."

"Well if ever need a break from following you heart, you know where Iive." Hanna says with a small smile

Aria knew this would be the hardest decision she'd ever have to make. She knew if she ever screwed it up there was no way of fixing it. She decided to turn to what felt like her only option. Her pills.

**Hanna and Spencer both declared their love for Aria and now she has a decision to make. She decided to handle it the only way she she knew how. With her pills. What's gonna happen to Aria and who is she gonna chose. 5 reviews for an update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Janicet asked for more Emison. There will be some Emison but remember this is a Hanna/Aria/Spencer love triangle and thats what the main focus is on. Sorry for the late update I've just had a lot going on lately and school starts back tomorrow so I won't be able to update as frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to there rightful owners.**

**Spencer POV**

While Emily was out getting coffee, me, Hanna, and Alison were finally able to get our parents to leave. After they we decided to make breakfast. Now that finals are over the seniors aren't required to go to school until graduation which is in three days so we decided not to go to school today. Me, Han, and Ali finish up breakfast just as Em gets back with the coffee.

"I'll go find Aria." I say as I head towrds the stairs "Aria we made breakfast! Em is back with the coffee!" I yell as I get to the top of the staircase

"I'll be down in minute!" She yells back

Curious as to what she's been doing for so long I go to look for her in Ali's room where she slept last night

"What are doing?" I ask when I see her with a bottle of pills

"Mind your own business." She says coldly

"A girl with a failed attempt of suicide is in my house with a bottle of pills. I know she already been stressed out a lot lately so what am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not suicidal anymore Spencer! I get migranes! My doctor prescribed me pain killers and I was just about to take one! Do you have a problem with that!"

"For someone with a mirgrane your being awfully loud." I point out

"Really Spencer? What do think I'm gonna try and kill myself again because I'm not."

"Well people with migranes aren't usually screaming at the top of their lungs and your not acting like yourself so maybe your going through withdrawl. Your addicted to them aren't you?"

"Maybe I don't have a migrane but I do have a headache. I'm under a lot of stress right now and with everything going through my mine my head just hurts. I'm sick of everyone treating me like a child and questioning my every move."

"Well can you blame us and you never answered my question. Are you addicted to pain killers?"

"No. I am not addicted. I am not suicidal. I am fine."

"You swear?"

"Yes Spencer! Now will you please just get out." Aria begs

"No. You need to take your mind off things so why don't I go get us some food and I'll bring my laptop too and we can have breakfast in bed and watch movies."

"As tempting as that sounds I'm gonna have to say no. I can't just lie in bed next to you all day and try to ignore the way I feel about you."

"Then just end this all and say you'll be my girlfriend."

"Spencer I love you but I love Hanna too."

"Lets just go downstairs before Hanna starts thinking things."

"Yeah lets go."

Aria and I walk down stairs and into the kitchen where all the other girls are waiting.

"Took you long enough." Hanna says as we walk into the kitchen

"Thats because we were fighting. Spencer accused me of popping pills." Aria says obviously still mad

"Well are you?" Emily asks

"No. Hanna can we talk for a minute. Alone."

"Yeah sure." Hanna says nervously

**Hanna POV**

Aria just said she wants to talk to me alone. I'm really nervous. Her and Spencer were upstairs for a long time and I'm really worried that she made her choice and choose Spencer. She says they we're fighting but I'm not sure wheter or not to believe her.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I ask

"We have a lot of history as friends and if we're gonna risk that we have to be absolutely sure that this is what we want. I know you used to have feelings for Emily and I need to know if those feelings are still there." she says

"No not at all." I answer honestly

"What about Caleb. You seemed to really have loved him."

"Caleb was special. I think in a way I'll always love but-"

"Hanna if you think you love him in any way the we can't risk this. There's too much at stake if you think you might always have feelings for him."

"Yeah I guess your right. Caleb was the first guy I ever loved and I have no doubt in my mind that I really loved him. I honestly think that there will always be a part of me that loves him I think I need to figure out wheter or not I'm bisexual and if I am wheter or not I still wanna be with him. Our friendship means the world to me but I do really love you romantically. I don't ever wanna hurt you so I think I owe this to the both of us."

"I really wanted to choose you Han but I was so afraid you still loved him and I'd get my heart broken."

"What about Spencer. She loved Toby just as much as I loved Caleb."

"Its just this look in your eye you get when you see him or hear his name, anything to remind you of him. She doesn't get that look when it comes to Toby and she seems pretty convinced that she thought she loved him but now she's pretty certain she was wrong."

"Well no matter what I'll always love you even if it isn't in a romantic way. Your my best friend. I think the universe picked us to be best friends and we can't mess with that."

"When the univerese picks you, you just have to accept it but I'm glad the universe picked you to be my best friend Hanna Banana."

"Me too babe."

"I"m hungray. What did you guys make for breakfast?"

"Well Spencer and Ali made waffles but I just burned them. I'm surprised I didn't burn the whole house down!"

"Waffles are my favorite! Lets go eat!"

**Line Break**

"Oh my God these waffles are amazing!" Hanna says with a mouthful of waffles

"Hanna really! Could you please not talk with your mounthful!" Spencer scolds her

"I agree with Hanna. These are amazing." Emily says

"Its my nana's recipe." Spencer says

"What did you put in these?" Aria asks

"Nana's secret ingredient."

"She made me leave the room while she put it in so even I don't know what it is." Ali says

"Since we don't have to go to school to day what do you guys wanna do?" Hanna asks

"I just wanna know who Aria picked already!" Emily says

"What makes you think I made my choice?" Aria asks

"Because you were talking to both girls alone for a pretty long time."

"Ok it was not that long and I haven't made my decision yet."

"What did you guys talk about Spencer?" Emily asks

"I just accused her of being a junkie, hit on her, asked her to be my girlfriend, then she turned me down saying that she's loves me but she's loves Hanna too." Spencer says

"What did you guys talk about Hanna?" Ali asks

"Its none of your business Ali!" Hanna says defensively

"She picked you didn't she! I was always rooting for Team Haria!" Ali says

"She did not make her decision yet and your only saying that because you think I'm still into Emily which I am not and I also made that perfectly clear to Aria." Hanna says

"Defensive much Han?" Emily says

"What about Caleb? Did you establish that your completely over Caleb?"

"Alison will you just stay out of it! I know everyone whats to know who Aria's choice is but its between me, Hanna, and Aria. She hasn't made her decision yet and she just needs a little more time so back the hell off!" Spencer yells

*phone buzzes

"Its mine." Hanna says

"Anyone we know?" Emily asks

"Well um. I just have to go do a thing." Hanna says

"What thing?" Aria asks

"That thing we were talking a mintue ago." Hanna answers vaguely

"Oh that thing. Text me after and tell me how it goes." Aria says

"Ok I will. I'll be back soon." Hanna says as she runs for the door trying to avoid anymore questions

"Where is she going?" Ali asks

"You'll find out later." Aria says

**Line Break**

"Hi Caleb. Thanks for meeting." Hanna says as she takes a seat next to her former boyfriend at the brew

"Hey Hanna. You look beautiful as always." Caleb says nervously

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Hanna say ackwardly

"Um you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

About..."

"Us. Well kinda in a way but not really."

"That doesn't make any sense. Are we talking about us or not? Its a yes or no question Hanna."

"Yes." Hanna says a thinking about it for a minute

"Ok so lets talk." Caleb says

"Please don't freak out when I say this. I-I love A-aria."

"Wait what?! I thought you said we were gonna talk about us then you say you love your best friend!" Caleb says freaking out

"Caleb just listen and keep your voice down. I love Aria but I think I still love you too." Hanna explains

"So your trying to decide which one of you want to be with or does Aria even feel the same way."

"Its not that simple. Aria loves me back but she loves Spencer too and Spencer loves Aria. I love you but I don't know if I love in the same way I used to." Hanna tries to explain

"I thought Spencer loved Toby." Caleb says even more confused

"She did well at least she thought she did but then she meet Aria and now she know that she's a lesbian and she doesn't love Toby."

"Ok so let me get this straight. You love me and Aria. Aria loves you and Spencer. Spencer loves Aria and not Toby."

"Yes."

"So there's this whole Hanna, Aria, Spencer love triangle but now that you realize you still me there's also a Hanna, Aria, Caleb love triangle."

"Yep."

"I never thought my love life would be this complicated at 18."

"Well look at mine. I'm a part of two love trinagles and Aria is in both of them. My best friend."

"Well who do you wanna be with?"

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out and so is Aria so now we're both in this place where we wanna make a decision but if I picked Aria and she picked Spencer then if I decided to be with you I'd be picking my second choice and same goes for Aria with Spencer. Its all just so complicated. We wanna be together but she loves Spencer too and I love you and we're both afraid to risk our friendship if we're not 100% certain about this. This is some seriously fucked up shit."

"Your telling me. So what do you think? What do you want?"

"I don't know Caleb. I love but she's my best friend and its really risky but I love you too. When I pictured my future I always saw you and me together but then again I never thought I was gonna see Aria again. I just don't know what to do."

"Well in a few months we leave for college and you'll be in Rhode Island, I'll be in California, and Aria will be in Connecticut. Why don't you just wait until after college to make the decision because we'll all be in different states."

"But thats four years Caleb. Four years is a long time to ask someone to wait. She might not even wanna be with me now so how do you think she's gonna feel in for years?"

"Hanna if she really loves you and wants to be with you then she'd wait forever for you. I know I would."

"I can't ask you to do that. What about your life? Don't you want a family one day?"

"Lets not talk about my future lets talk about yours. When you look at your future what do you see?"

"I already told you that I've always seen you and me together."

"That was then but this is now. Close your eyes and try to picture your future. Who's in it this time?"

"I don't know you I guess."

"Hanna you need to stop asking other people what you want and start asking yourself. Your the only one who knows what you want."

"Before Aria came here I just wanted to become a fashion designer. Everyone was supposed to know the name 'Hanna Marin-Rivers' but now Aria is back and I don't know who I wanna be."

"Just think about it. You don't have to decide now but just think about it."

"You know what Caleb I wanna be with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Me and you are meant to be together. You shouldn't fuck with the universe."

"I love you Hanna."

"I love you too but I have to go. The girls are waiting for me."

"Can I come with you?"

"You wanna come to my house and hang out with me, Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison?"

"As long as your there I'm happy."

**Line Break**

"Hey Alison we need to talk." Emily says to her girlfriend

"About?" Alison asks

"About us. We're leaving for college in a few months and I'm going to Stanford and your going to Rhode Island School of Design with Hanna."

"I know. We've know this for weeks Em."

"Ali we're gonna be on oppisite sides of the country."

"What are trying say Em? Do you wanna see other people or something?"

"Do you?"

"Can we not have this conversation right now, in front of Aria and Spencer. We have more important things to talk about."

"More important things like what?"

"Spencer, Aria, and Hanna."

"Seriously Ali, that doesn't involve us."

"Yes it does!"

"Where is Hanna anyways?" Spencer asks

"She went to talk to Caleb. They might be getting back together." Aria answers

"So does this mean your choosing Spencer?" Emily asks

"Well I wanted to wait until Hanna got back to hear what happened with Caleb but yeah, it does."

"Wait really?" Spencer asks excitedly

"Yeah really. I know Hanna wants Caleb but I could tell she was afraid to make the decision because she tought she was gonna hurt me ot make me hate her or something. I knew it was you the whole time Spence I just had to wait for Hanna to figure out that she wants Caleb and not me."

"So did you really love her or not?" Spencer asks

"Yeah I just...love you more. I knew that from the beginning."

"You knew the whole time but you still made me wait?" Spencer asks

"Can we not get into this right now? Lets get Emily and Alison fighting about their relationship." Aria says trying to change the subject

"Yeah back to us. Are you breaking up with me or not?" Ali asks glad to be back in the spotlight

"I just need to know if we're gonna try this whole long distance thing or what. Long distance relationships never work out." Emily says

"Yeah but this one will because its us. We're not like everyone else." Ali says

"Good because I was really hoping I wouldn't have to lose my girl."

"I'm not going anywhere Emily Fields."

"So Spencer, Aria. You really gonna try this whole long distance thing?" Emily asks

"Are you kidding? As long as I've already waited for her do you reallly think I wanna wait another four years?" Spencer asks

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Hanna says making her presence known

"Finally! Are you two back together?" Aria asks looking between Hanna and Caleb

"Of course we are and you and Spencer?" Hanna says

"Yeah. I've made her wait long enough." Aria says with a small laugh

"Finally we're done with all that relationship drama. What do you guys wanna do today?" Emily asks

"We should have a party. We have our own house and we still haven't had a party." Hanna says

"Tomorrow's Graduation Day. Everyone is gonna be at Noel's party." Spencer points out

"We should go too. It'll be our last high school." Aria says

"Ali what time does the party start?" Emily asks

**The people that reviewed wanted Aria and Hanna but everytime I tried to write it that I couldn't make it work the way I wanted it to but don't worry, Hanna and Aria kind of a special friendship. They'll have their time. Again I'm really sorry for the late update. I know this chapter wasn't the greatest I'm just having a harder time then I thought I would transitioning the girls from high school to college. Sadly I have to go back to school tomorrow and I'm not sure when the next update will be. I wanna make one thing clear right now. I do not write sex scenes for many different reasons so don't expect that to happen. When I write each chapter I do one half one day and the other half another and I'm always going back and changing things so thats part of the reason it took me so and plus the battery on my laptop is fucked so I always have to have in plugged in to use it and sometimes it comes on unplugged and I losed everything and I get really pissed and it takes a few days until I can think of something worth writing again so I'm sorry about that. Sorry for the mistakes. I was in a hurry to get this posted and didn't have time to go over everything as good as I should of. Like always review and remember to ~Stay Weird Bitches.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok this story is gonna start off with and time jump to the liars and Caleb in college and go from there probably with a few flashbacks to explain certain things. Just so we're all clear on one thing, there is NO -A. If I put -A into the story then the girls would have to explain everything to Aria and you can't really just explain -A so thats not happening. There is no -A and never will be an -A so if you ever give me any ideas please leave -A out of them. I know those of you Haria shippers are probably upset that I chose Sparia but it'll all make more sense later. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N 2: This is only for those of you who read my other story **_**All Grown Up.**_** If you don't read the story then you can skip this part. I've decided to take a little more time off from that story because school is just starting and I'm really into this story but once I get back into the swing of things with school and all, I'll start working on that again. It won't be a long break I'm just trying to adjust to all the changes in my life right now but I'm probably gonna try to start writing again next week end or so. I'm sorry to stop and start writing so much with that story I just have more important thigs to take care of and I really wanna focus on this story and I think you'll really like where it goes.**

**Time Jump **

**Spencer POV**

"The other girls and Caleb all left for college about 3 months ago. Aria went to Yale in Conneticiet, Emily went to Stanford in California, Caleb is also in California but he's at UCLA, and Hanna and Alison both went to Rhode Island School of Design which is obviously in Rhode Island. I'm the only one still living at home and I'm struggling to pay rent. I go to Upenn so I still live at the house. Its been a difficult past 3 months for all of us. We're all away from our significant others and long distance relationships are never easy. I'll have to admit that its actually a hell of a lot harder then I thought it'd be. I thought me and Aria were strong enough to handle all this. We've been fighting a lot lately. A few weeks ago she wouldn't return any of my calls or texts for over a week. I was so worried about her. The next thing knew I was on a plane on my way to find my girl. That god she was fine but when I got back home we kinda ended up worse then we were before I came.

**Flashback**

_I get to her dorm room and I knock on the door. Moments later a tall, skinny, blue eyed blonde, who looked about an inch or two taller then me opened the door._

_"I'm sorry do I know you?" The girl asked rather rudely_

_"I'm looking for Aria Montgomery. This is her dorm right?" I ask _

_"Who are you?" she asks _

_"I'm Spencer Hastings. Aria is my girlfriend." _

_"I'm Carson, Aria's roommate. What are you doing here exactly?"_

_"I'm not sure if you know but Aria and I got into a pretty major fight a little over a week ago and I haven't heard from her since. I got really worried so I flew out here to find her."_

_"Oh yeah I know about that fight. Aria tells me everything."_

_"Where is she?" I ask growing impatient_

_"She hasn't anwered your calls or texts for a reason. She doesn't want to talk to you."_

_"Well can you at least tell me if she's ok?"_

_"No she's not ok because her girlfriend is a lying, cheating, cunt!"_

_"You don't even know me and I never once cheated on her!"_

_"So your saying you've lied to her and your a cunt?"_

_"Everyone lies. I'd be lying if I said I didn't and I am not a cunt your a cunt."_

_"Bitch you don't even know me."_

_"I don't give a fuck about you I just wanna know how Aria is!"_

_"Spencer? What are you doing here?"_

_I turn around and there she is. My beautiful girlfriend. I was so relieved when I saw her._

_"Aria. Your ok." Is all I can manage_

_"Spencer what are you doing here?" She asks for the second time_

_"After not hearing from you in over a week I got worried that something happened to you so I got on and plane and came to look for you."_

_"I probably shouldn't have ignored you for that long but I just needed some time Spencer."_

_"I forgive you. I just so glad that your ok. Aria I know what you've been thinking and I know things looked back bad but I swear it was all friendly. It got pretty lonely in Rosewood with you girls and Caleb gone."_

_"Come inside. I don't need everyone on the floor to hear our entire conversation." _

_Aria takes me by the hand and leads me in side. It was a pretty nice place, a little small though, but most of my focus was on her so I don't really remember it. _

_"Carson you give us some privicy please?" Aria asks_

_"Yeah sure hun, I'll go upstairs. Oh wait! We don't have an upstairs because this is a college dorm and not a very big one. I'd have to leave the dorm if you didn't want me to over hear you. I know you two have things to talk about but I live here too. You can't just kick me out."_

_"Carson I'm not kicking you but I really need to talk to her alone and I'm asking you to please leave but if you don't wanna do that then, then I'll kick you out."_

_"Fine I'll go but when I get back everyone better have their clothes on." Carson says sternly before walking out the front door_

_"I'm sorry about her. We've become pretty goo friends these past few months but she just feels like I only have time for you and not her when your not even here and she is._

_"Its fine. Have you met my friends Hanna and Alison because I've dealt with worse with those two."_

_"Good point. So back to us. I just really don't understand what was going on with you two."_

_"I get that Toby is my ex and I loved him once but Aria you have no competition. Toby and I are just friends. He gets lonely. I get lonely. We just like hanging out. We were friends before we were a couple and we can be friends again."_

_"I don't think he wants to be just friends and I think you've been leading him on."_

_"Aria I tell him all the time that I'm with you and I'm gonna be with you forever. There's nothing he can do to win me back and he shouldn't even bother trying."_

_"I guess I'm just gonna have to believe you because I'm tired of being mad at you. I miss you Spencer."_

_"I miss you too Aria. I miss being near you, I miss touching you, I miss kissing you, I miss... other things."_

_"Other things like what."_

_"I think I can show you better then I can tell you."_

_"Good because I hear make-up sex is the best._

**End of flashback**

Despite how we end things that night we're still really struggling. Aria was upset that I didn't stay longer and part of the reason I left was because of Toby. Something happened to him and he got hurt on the job. He's a cop now. He doesn't really have anybody and I'm still his emergency contact so I rushed back to Rosewood and to the hospital to see him. It probably wasn't the best idea considering the way Aria feels about him but I couldn't just leave him there alone. I just finished fixing my mistakes and now I go and make another one. I'm not sure how to work this out with out hurting one of them. Right now I've decided to make school my main priority because Hastings are perfect especially when in comes to school and I can't put a dent in that Hastings name.

**Aria POV**

Ever since I left for school Spencer and I have been fighting a lot. I guess she is to blame for a lot of it but I haven't been completely honest myself. My roommate Carson, has a crush on me. She's bisexual. She dumped her girl friend for me because apparently I lead her to believe that I was single and into her. I felt really bad about it and now I'm talking about Spencer evey chance I get. For some reason I thought it would help and it helped clear things up and little but she really seems to like me and its hard for her to here me talk about Spencer all the time but I have to make sure she knows where my heart is. I know I should have told Spencer everything but I've just been so mad her lately. Other than my relationship issuses things are going pretty great for me. I like my classes and the professors aren't bad either. I want to get a degree to be an English teacher one day but I might consider a job in the art department too. My art teacher is really encouraging me to do something in that area. I wanna be a teacher but I kinda wanna do something involving art or maybe even writing but I don't wanna be an art teacher. I'd rather make art then teach it. As for writing I love to write and all but its kinda always been more for me to see rather then other people. Hanna and I are still really close. We talk or skype at least twice a day and we take turns going to see each other every other weekend. Her and Caleb are having a hard time with all the distance between so we kinda give each other relationship advice a lot. I see Ali when I go to see Hanna but she spends a lot of time with Noel and she doesn't really like to talk very much. I talk to Emily and Caleb a lot too. I actually went to visit them last weekend. I've never met Caleb's family and he really wanted me to meet them so I flew out to L.A. and Emily drove down there from Stanford and the three of us spent Saturday and part of Sunday together but Emily had to get back for school. We had a lot of fun together and I'm really glad I got to spend the weekend with them. They're both really great and a lot of fun. I can't wait until breaks and vactions when we all get to go home to Rosewood and be together. I won't be visiting anyone anytime soon because I've missed too much school already and it needs to be my main prority. Now I spend most of my time either in class or studying. Carson has kinda been avoiding me since Spencer came to visit so I don't really have any interruptions. I'm still adjusting to everything going on. Just when I was getting comfortable in Rosewood I had to move here and its been a lot harder to adjust without having anyone here with me. I just hope me and Spencer are gonna be ok but right now I'm trying not to focus on that stuff.

**Alison POV**

I really love it here at college. Hanna and I got an apartment right outside of campus together. We've already lived with each plus three other people before so its really easy this way. On my first day here Noel showed up and surprised me. He followed me to fucking Rhode Island. He's enrolled at some college that I can't remember but he's studying to get a degree in business. When he showed up here he was expecting us to be partying and drinking every night and to be honest I did too. The first party we went to I left within ten minutes. I was there and then I hit me how different this is from high school and its gonna be very different for me. I'm gonna focus more on school and less on partying. I gotta take this shit serious because I'm here so I can have the job I want. A designer. I'm going to be an interior designer. This is something I really want and I'm not just gonna treat this like game. I think I'm finally growing up. The only thing more important to me right now then school is Emily. She's super jealous of Noel and always has been. I want her to know she can trust me and I'm doing my best to do that but Noel and I are very close. If you saw us together and didn't know us you'd probably think we're dating. Its not like we ever kiss or anything its just the way act or talk around each other. Noel has made it clear that he still has feelings for me and that he's gonna fight for me but I keep telling him he should just quit now because its never gonna happen. I've been trying to talk him into transfering to a different school preferably in a different state because when I get drunk I loose a little control with him and I'm not gonna do that to Emily. I told her that I couldn't be here around Noel all the time and that I was coming to California but she won't let me. That girl just has this affect on me and no matter how hard I try not to I always end up doing what she says in the end. As for my friendship with Noel thats not gonna change but theres never gonna be anything between. I love Emily and she's the one I want but I do miss being with Noel at times. Things were always so much easier but then again we were a little more like friends with benifits then a couple. I'm really trying to think of ways to help Emily trust me so the other day I went out and bought matching rings and had our names ingraved in them. I'm planning on flying out their first thing tomorrow morning and Caleb's been helping me organize and special dinner for the two of us and at the end of the night I'm gonna show her the promise rings and tell her that I want us to unofficailly engaged. I think it will really help her trust me more too. Caleb knows Emily's roommate because he drives up there a lot because Emily has swim pratice a lot and doesn't really have time to leave for more then a few hours. Anyways Caleb knows her roommate, Kylie and she helping out over there too. I'm really excited to her and to see her reaction to the promise rings. I think its gonna be a very memorable for the two of us.

**Hanna POV**

Its no secret that I don't always have the best luck in school and I was always worried my dream of being a fashion designer would never come true. It feels so good to be here and actually be on the road to my dream, well part of my dream. My dream is to become Hanna Marin-Rivers, have two kids, a boy and a girl, and become a well known fashion designer. I think that pretty soon everyone will be wearing me Hanna Marin-Rivers. I'm always making new sketeches and my professor saw some of them and she has a friend that works for Vera Wang and she showed her some of my sketches and there was a few she really liked and lets just say that some of mine designs might have the Vera Wang label on them soon. I can't not believe this is happening. Is not a sure thing yet but its likely that they wanna buy my designs. They won't be apart of my line but Vera Wang wants my designs. Mine. This is like a fucking dream come true. There's just one problem. Me and Caleb. All the distance is killing us. If there isn't a Hanna Marin-Rivers then how are people supposed to where it? Caleb and I have been struggling to find time for each other because school and his family plus he's always driving up to Stanford for Emily who 'needs him'. Why the fuck does she need _my_ boyfriend. Whatever ever is going on with her and Ali it needs be fixed and fast. Ali says she has plan. I don't know much about it because I've been too busy to talk to her much lately. Like I said Caleb is busy but so am I. I've school and this Vera Wang thing and I'm always having to bail Ali out with Noel. He's always trying to fuck things up for her and I have to be there. Of course there's other stuff but I'd really rather not think about that right now. I know it would be Ali's time with her, but I'd love to see Emily so maybe I'll fly out to Stanford with Ali and then take a cab or something to go see Caleb down in L.A. if he's not already in Stanford. I really miss him and we need to spend some time together. I think I will go see him this weekend. If Emily needs Caleb so much then maybe there's something she needs me for too. Ever since Aria came back me and Spencer paid less attention to Emily. Emily was my best friend until Aria ahowed up plus she had Sencer but then Spencer and Aria started dating and yeah. Maybe Em needs me so I can be there for here too. Her, Caleb, and Aria have been telling me about Aria's visit. Emily seemed really happy talking about Aria being there and if me and Ali are there she gonna be so happy. I bet she's been feeling a little homesick. She's never been away from Rosewood for so long. She never had those family vacations and crap. I'm not sure if she's been anywhere outside of Pennslyivania until now. I can't wait to see her a Caleb. I've missed them both so much.

**Emily POV**

My first night away before classes started I get a call from Alison and it was like 4 a.m. here in California. It was like 7 there and I guess she forgot about the time difference but she woke me up and 4 in the morning to tell me that Noel followed her to Rhode Island and planned on partying and getting drunk with her every night. I was so pissed at Noel because I knew he was trying to steal my girl. We talked for about an hour. When I finally went back to sleep it like 5:30 and I was supposed to be up at 5:45. I had already stayed up late that night because, well I'd actually rather not think about it but I was up late. I had swim pratice that morning and when I got to the pool I had bags under my eyes I was pratically sleep walking at my coach knew that it was worth it for her to put me in the pool so I got bitched for awhile then I had to go back to dorm and change for my first class. I fell asleep and missed that entire class and most of my second. My first day did not go well to say the least. Caleb didn't have any classes for a couple more days so he drove up and helped me out because I had some stuff I needed to take care of because my parents tried to ruin Stanford. I almost got kicked out before it even started thanks to them. The dean definitaley did not like any of it. If it wasn't for my coach I probably wouldn't be here right now. I don't know how she did it but she convinced them to let me stay but so far its just for the first semester. They said they would give me 4 months to prove I should be here and now I have about a month left. I still have no idea where I'm gonna be next semester. On top of all my problems at school Ali's been telling me a bunch of shit that makes me worry I'm gonna lose her to Noel. Those two are thick as thieves and Aria stole Hanna and Spencer from me so I feel like all I have is Caleb and he's got his own problems to deal with yet I keep finding myself dumping my problems on him too. Aria came to visit last weekend at it was the first day in a half in months that my life felt semi normal. I had a lot of fun getting to just spend an entire day and a half just doing a lot of nothing with two of my friends. I really miss the girls. I miss my girl. I really need to see her in person but I can't just take off to Rhode Island whenever the hell I please but I can't just ask her to come here. She's always saying how serious she's been about school lately and for the first time in her entire life she actually feels like she can be something. I can't just stand in the way of that. I haven't talked to her in three days and for the past two weeks she's really been trying to avoid talking to me. I'm starting to think that she cheated on me with Noel. I really need to see her right now. Hanna too. I need my best friend Hanna back.

**Caleb POV**

These past few months have definately been crazy. Especially with Hanna. She's got all this desgin stuff that might be happening and she won't take her mind off it for a second. I've got school but that's the least crazy. My mom and my stepdad have been fighting a lot and they might be getting a divorce and my little brothers might get split up. One wants to stay with mom and the other wants to dad with his dad. My family my be splitting completely apart. I have my dad and all but Billy, my stepdad, has really become like a dad to me also. I can't just choose sides or watch my brothers do it either. Emily's been going through a lot, just a crazy amount of pressure and stress and she really needs someone and I'm still in the same state so I'm always back and forth. I live in L.A. and she lives in Stanford so its a long drive but if she needs me I'm gonna be there. I can tell she feels bad for needing me so much but everyone needs someone and she has know one up there. Maybe I have to drive like 5 and half hours just to get there but I wanna be there for her. Sure I have my family but its actually good to get away and go see Emily. It really helps to focus more on her problems then mine too. She knows things are rought but she just doesn't know how rough so I give her all my attention and it just helps. I think it makes Hanna kinda jealous but Emily is my friend and she needs me so Hanna will just have to get past her childish ways. Aria flew over here last weekend. She was talking about her last visit with Hanna, we were on Skype, and I told her when she gets the time she should come out here sometimes and meet my family. She was the only one who hadn't met them and my mom and Billy were saying how they'd love to meet her one day. The day I had just got home from class and she called saying she had just bought a plane ticket and she'd be here that weekend. Sher pretty early in the morning so we hug with my family for a couple hours then Emily suprised us by driving down here. We just drove around L.A. for a couple hours in complete silence. Not wierd slience but the good kind. Aria wanted to go to the beach but her and Emily had nothing to wear so they had to go shoping. We decided to take my brothers to the beach with us to give Mom and Billy some alone time. After the beach my parents took us out to dinner. I live with my parents so Emily and Aria just crashed in the guest room. We got early that morning and went to Starbucks but after that it was time for Emily to head home. I took Aria with me to campus and showed around because she wanted to see what it was like compared to Yale. We were both really tired after a couple of hours and we fell alseep back at my house. Her flight was for 7 p.m. Sunday night so we grabbed some burgers then I took her to the airport. After I got home my brother Clay asked me if Aria was girlfriend now. I told I was still dating Hanna and Aria was another one of her friends like Emily. Emily and Aria are probably like my closet friends. I have friends at school and all but Emily and I have gotten close these past few months and even after the Hanna/Aria/Caleb love triangle I still became really close with Aria. We talk, text, and Skype a lot. You'd think its me and her or me and Emily that together by the way I talk about them. Hanna just doesn't seem to be able to make time for us and I don't know how much longer I can do this.I really need to see her but I don't have time to take off for Rhode Island right now. I'm busy and she's busy. We probably won't get to see each other until Thanksgiving. I'm going home to Rosewood for Thanksgiving but I'll be here with my family for Christmas. It'll be my first real Christmas and my mom really wants to spend it with me. I've got two familes now so one holiday I'm with one and the next I'm with the other and then the next years it'll flip. Next Thanksgiving will be with my mom's family, or at least whatevers left of it so that means I get to spend Christmas with the girls next year. Wait why am I talking about Christmas and Thanksgiving a year from now. Whatever I just need to see Hanna and I don't know when that's gonna happen.

**So that was just a little introduction to the liars in college and what's going on with each of them. The next chapter will focus more on the three couples then each individual person. I mentioned Spoby a little bit in this chapter and more is gonna happen with them also with Ali and Noel. Ali, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Caleb are the six main charcters but Toby and Noel will be important to the story too. If you have any ideas please feel free to leave them in a review or a pm. I know exactly where I'm going with this story but I'd love to get some ideas from you guys and add them in. Reviews inspire me to update quicker so review. I wanna know what you like and what you don't like so I can make this story better. I'm officailly back in school now so I don't know when I'll have time to update but reviews will wanna make me write faster so remember that. ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spencer POV**

I lie on the couch asleep, dreaming about having Aria in my arms again, no more fighting between the two of us. It was the first time I was able to sleep in weeks because I'm drowning in school assignments, work, all the fighting with Aria, and Toby is just being so damn clingy. Moments into my dream I am rudely awaken by the sound of the door bell ringing. I quickly jump up to get the door, for some strange reason hoping it would be Aria but much to my dismay I open the door to see Toby.

"What do you want Cavanaugh?" I asks disappointedly

"You busy?" he asks

"I was trying to get some sleep until you so rudely awoke me."

"Its like 3:30. Why would you be sleeping?"

"I don't maybe because I'm fucking tired now what the fuck do you want!" I yell  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted get a coffee or something."

"Just leave Toby."

"Why do you keep avoiding, is it something I did?"

"Toby you and I aren't a couple anymore. I have a girlfriend, Aria, so you need to back off. I don't want you."

"But you will and you know you will. Aria is not the person for you, I am."

"Toby I am a lesbian. L.E.S.B.I.A.N. I like girls and you are not a girl. You and I were a mistake and a mistake that I will never make again."

"Thats not true and you know it. I'm gonna make you love me again. You'll see."

"Toby get the fuck away from me and stay the fuck away before I have to get a restarining order. I will if I have to. I tried to be your friend but apparently that wasn't good enough for you so now you need to leave."

"Spencer why can't you get thatg me and you weren't meant to be together?"

"If you don't leave in 2 seconds I'm calling the cops."

"Fine I'll go but you haven't seen the last of me!" Toby says walking off

"I'm getting a restraning order so it better be!" I yell back

"I'm a cop Spence!"

"Yeah a stalker cop! Stay the fuck away from me!"

As soon as Toby is out of sight I run inside and pull out my phone.

_"Rosewood Police Department, how can I help you?"_

_"Hi this is Spencer Hastings and there is man that won't leave me alone. He's my ex and he's having a hard time taking no for an answer. His name is Toby Cavanaugh."_

_"Officer Toby Cavanaugh?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"M'am I'm gonna need you to come down to the station so we can ask you a few questions."_

_"Ok I'll be right there."_

As soon as I hang up the phone I run up stairs to get my shoes, purse, and keys. While I'm in the car I decide to call Aria and let her know whats going on.

_"What do want Spencer?" Aria asks when she answers the phone_

_"Its about Toby. You were right and now he won't leave me alone."_

_"What do mean he won't leave you alone?"_

_"I told him we can't be friends anymore but he shows up everywhere I go and he just came by the house talking about he was gonna make me love him again. I'm on my way to the police station to file a restraining order."_

_"Thats good. Listen Spencer I'm coming home. You shouldn't be alone right now so I'm coming home."_

_"For how long?"_

_"I don't know just until I feel like you're safe which might be never."_

_"Aria you can't do that. You can't miss that much school, you'll get kicked out."_

_"There's other schools but there's only one Spencer Hastings and I love her."_

_"I love you too Aria but I can't let you do this. I would love to have you back for good right now but its not an option. We just have a couple weeks until Thanksgiving Break and I'll see all of you then."_

_"Spencer thats two weeks away."_

_"I know but thats just how it is. We decided to go to different schools but stay together. This is just how long distance works."_

_"Spencer he's still there and I'm not. I just wanna be able to keep you safe and I can't to that from here."_

_"I know but this is the situation we're dealing with. I'm at the police station so I'll call you back afterwards. I love you Aria."_

_"I love you too Spencer. Call me as soon as your done. Don't wait until you get to the car, cal me the second your done."_

_"I will, I promise. I have to go. I'm gonna be ok Aria."_

_"Ok. Bye Spencer."_

_"Bye Aria."_

I wipe the tears from my eyes and get out of my car and walk towards the front door. I pray that he's not already here. Filing a restraining order against one of Rosewood's so called finest. Fun.

**Alison POV**

"Hanna we need to leave now! Lets go!" I yell as I hurry out the front door

"I'm coming just let me grab my phone!" She yells back

"Hanna now!"

"I'm sorry I lost one shoe then I had to get my phone."

"I don't care but we have to hurry or we're gonna miss our flight."

"I know and I'm sorry Ali. I know how important this is to you."

"And I know its important to you too but we have to hurry."

We run out of the building and hop in the cab waiting for us downstairs.

"Where to ladies?" the cab driver asks

"The airport." Hanna asnwers

"Going home or going to visit someone special?"

"I'm going to visit my girlfriend and she's going to see her boyfriend. They both live in California and we haven't seen them in a few months. We couldn't wait until Thanksgiving Break and neither us have classes on Mondays or Tuesdays so we decided to fly out there for the weekend." I answer

"Long distance relationships huh? That can't be easy."

"No its not especially when your bisexual like me and your ex-boyfriend/best guy friend follows you to college making your girlfriend extremely jealous." I say

"Sounds like this guy wants you back."

"He does but thats not gonna happen because she loves Emily." Hanna answers for me

"At least you know what you want."

After that it was a pretty quiet ride and then me and Hanna mostly just slept on the plane. When we get off the plane we go to baggage claim then we find the car Emily's roommate Kylie sent for us. It was a pretty quite ride. Me and Hanna were both to nervous to even talk to each other. The car drops me off and Emily's dorm and I go inside to get everything ready. Emily still has a couple more hours of swim pratice so I have plenty of time to get everything ready before she gets here.

**Emily POV**

My roommate Kylie was waiting for we when I got of swim pratice which is really weird since we don't even talk that much.

"Hey Em. Where you going?" Kylie asks

"I was gonna join the other girls for some dinner, why." I answer

"You don't wanna hang out with the girls on the swim team. You should go home."

"Why? What do know." I asks nervously

"Em just trust me. You wanna go home but first put this on." She says handing me a bag with what I'm assuming is a dress inside it

"Kylie you know I have a girlfriend right?"

"Of course I do. You talk about her all the time and I'm not even gay."

"So is the for?" I ask gesturing to the dress

"Just put it on and go home ok. No more questions. Gotta go." And with that she runs off

I sigh and head back to the locker room to change. I open up the bag revealing the most beautiful black dress I've ever seen. I'm starting to get pretty freaked out now. I finally decide to change into the dress and then I head to my car and drive home. When I get home pull out my key but hesitate to open the door not knowing what to expect. When I finally work up the nerve to open the door, I see a candle light dinner for two, dozens of rose petals scattred all over the floor and on my bed but there's no one there. I was really starting to think this Kylie chick is crazy but then all of a sudden out walks none other then my beautiful girlfriend, Alison Dilaurentis.

"Hi Em. Do you like it?" She asks nervously

"Ali this is amazing. How did you do all this?" I asks still shocked by everyhting she did

"Well Kylie helped a little but it was mostly me. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you suprised me thats for sure. I thought Kylie had done all this and I was oh god not another crazy bitch."

"I didn't want you to have any idea it was me so you could be completely surprised and I think I got the reaction I was hoping for."

"Ali this is all just so great but what are you doing here."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know we're too young and its way too soon to get engaged so I went out and bought these." Ali pulls out two boxes with matching rings, one with her name, and one with mine "There promises rings. Instead of agreeing to get married I thought we could just promise to one day, when the time is right and we're ready, to get married. So what do you say?"

"I say yes!"

"Good becuase I can't imagine my life without you."

"I know this night is about us but how's Hanna doing?"

"Don't worry about that right now. I know she your friend and you haven't seen her in a long time but- Nevermind I can't really tell. Now lets eat before the food gets cold."

**Hanna POV**

After the car drops Alison off and Emily's dorm it drives me to L.A. It was a long drive so I pull out my sketch book and worked on some new sketches. After what seems like years we finally pull up to Caleb's house. I nervously get out the car, grab my bags, and head to the front door. I struggle to make it to the front door with all my bags but I some how manage to get there. I drop my bags on the ground and ring the door bell. There's no answer so I ring it again.

"Coming!" I here Clay, Caleb's younger brother yell

After a minute or two he opens the door

"Hanna!" He exclaims as he opens the door

"Hey buddy." I greet him and pull him in for a hug

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"I came to see Caleb. He didn't know I was coming."

"He's up stairs. Me and dad will get your things and mom will show you where his room his.

I walk inside and am greeted by Claudia and Billy.

"Hanna. Its so good to see you again." They both say pulling me in for a hug

"Its good to see you too." I say with a smile

"Dad help me get Hanna's bags." Clay says pulling his father away

"Caleb's upstairs. I'll show you where his room is." Claudia says walking towards the stairs

We reach the top of the stairs and she points me to his room. I take a deep breath and go to knock on the door.

"Come in!" He says

"Hi Caleb." I say as I walk into his room

"Hanna. What are you doing here?" He asks

"I decided to come with Ali. I wanted see you."

"I missed you so much he says pulling me in for a kiss."

"I missed you too. How's school going?" I ask

"Pretty good. How's your design thing going?"

"Good. Vera Wang offerred me a job."

"That's great Han!"

"Yeah it is but I um turned them down."

"You did what? I thought this is what you wanted."

"I wanted my open line and I just don't feel right giving my designs to Vera Wang. I want my designs to be my own."

"So what now?"

"I'm starting my own clothing line. I'm gonna sell my stuff on the internet for right now and my professor has a friend who can help me get started and find me people to help make the clothes."

"Thats great Hanna but how are you gonna have time for all that on top of school?"

"I dropped out. I was thinking about moving to L.A. to be closer to my boyfriend and maybe taking a few classes here at UCLA."

"Are you thats what you want?"

"Of course it is. Caleb I get my clothing line and my guy. Its exactly what I want.

"Why don't we go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"That sounds good but I was hoping that tomorrow we could go see Emily? We can have tonight together and give them tonight and then go up there tomorrow."

"That sounds good. Where do you wanna go?"

"I wanna go to that Thai resturant your always talking about."

"Alright lets go."

"I was kinda hoping your family could come and we could tell them the good news together."

"Yeah ok. Wait does Ali know about all this yet?"

"Yep. She's actually gonna be working for me. She said she'd rather do fashion design the interior but she just didn't wanna steal it from me but then I offered her a job, which she accepted and she's moving here too. Its gonna be so much."

"Its gonna be great having you two here. Too bad Aria and Spencer can't be here too."

"Yeah but they fight too much."

"Hanna we all fight too much."

"Aria said she was thinking of transferring to UPenn. She said she wants to be with Spencer."

"Well thats good for her. I'm hungry so lets go eat."

**Aria POV**

Ever since Spencer called me about Toby I can't stop thinking about what I did. I always knew that he wanted way more then what Spencer was offerring, friendship, but then I think, made she was offerring more then that. What am I saying? I can trust Spencer. At first I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing but now I know that I am. I'm dropping out of Yale and transferring to UPenn. Spencer needs me right now wheter or not she wants to admit it. I'm going home to be with my girl. If Hanna and Alison can move to California to be with Caleb and Emily then I can move to Rosewood to be with Spencer. I'm gonna do this. I was soon interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I pick my phone and read the name on the caller I.D. _Spencer._

_"Spencer. What happened? What did they say? What did they do?" I asks before even saying hello_

_"Aria calm down. I filed a restraining order and they suspened his bagde."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"As long as this restraining order is out there he can't be a cop."_

_"Good. I have news._

_"Good or bad?"_

_"Good. I'm moving back to Rosewood. I'm been thinking of transferring to UPenn for awhile now and I finally decided that I'm gonna."_

_"Aria I can't ask you to give up Yale for me."_

_"Spencer you don't have choice. I'm coming._ _Besides I can't spend another day in that dorm with Carson. She hates me now. I'm on the first plane to Rosewood."_

_"Aria this is crazy."_

_"No crazier then what Hanna and Alison are doing. I need to get packing and book a flight so I have to go. I'll call you and let you know what time my plane lands." _

I hang up before Spencer can say anything else. I grab my laptop and book the soonest flight to Rosewood which leaves in 4 hours so that doesn't give me much time to pack since I have so much stuff. I quickly begin to pack in hopes that I can make the flight.

**The next day**

Emily and Alison lie on Emily's bed wacthing Netflix when they here a knock at the door.

"Kylie are you expecting anybody!" Emily yells to her roommate in the other room

"Yeah its probably Jesse, my boyfriend! Could you get it!" Kylie yells back

Emily sighs and gets up from the bed and goes to answer the door.

"Kylie will be out in a minute." Emily says not even stopping to see who's at the door

"Ok but I'd much rather see you." the person says

"Hanna? What are doing here?" Emily asks when she realizes who's at the door

"I came to see Caleb and now I'm here." Hanna explains

"I missed you so much Han." Emily says pulling Hanna in for a hug

"Hey Caleb!" Ali call from Emily's bed

"Hey Ali! Everything go as planned?" He asks

"Yep. Your a genius." Ali asnwers

"Wait you were in on this?" Emily asks

"Of course I was. I wasn't the only one surprised though. I had no idea Hanna was coming." Caleb says

"Oh uh come on in guys." Emily steps aside to let her friends in

As she's about to close the door she notices a tall, musclar, brown-haired boy standing out side of her door.

"Hey I'm Jesse, Kylie's boyfriend. Emily right?" The boys says

"Yeah. You can come on inside. Kylie should be ready soon."

"You girls take forever to get ready." Jesse says walking inside

"You should be thankful for that." Ali says

"That was my` girlfriend, Alison, that's my friend Hanna, and that's Hanna boyfriend and my friend, Caleb." Emily says pointing to the three of them

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I couldn't decide which shoes to wear. Oh looks like I'm not the only one with guests." Kylie says entering the room

"Kylie you remember Caleb and Ali, and that's Hanna. She's the one dating Caleb." Emily says

"I thought the tiny brunette was dating the straight one." Kylie says

"You mean Aria? She's dating Spencer and Spencer is a girl. Caleb's the only guy." Ali explains

"And I'm not straight I'm bisexual like Alison." Hanna adds

"Hanna!" Emily yells

"What? Its true." Hanna says defending herself

"Oh. I wondered why her and Caleb didn't act very much like a couple but now it makes sense. Well we're gonna get out of here. Looks like you've got some catching up to do. See you guys later." Kylie says before walking out the door with Jesse

"Hey Han are we gonna tell them now?" Ali asks

"Actually I kinda told Caleb last night." Hanna says

"Good because I told Emily"

"Wait Hanna your moving here too? That's the job you were talking about Ali? Hanna's clothing line?" Emily asks

"Wait how'd you find out about that?" Caleb asks

"I told Ali she could tell her because she wouldn't stop asking about me." Hanna explains

"Even though Aria and Spencer won't be here I didn't expect us to be together for good so soon." Ali says

"Spencer and Aria better move our here after they graduate. After living in L.A. how could I ever settle for Rosewood again." Hanna says

"I thought these would be the worst four years of my life but now that I have all three of you here I know they'll be three of the best years. I also have something to say. They don't seem to want me at Standford so I'm transferring to UCLA. Now there won't be and 5 and a half hour drive in our way." Emily says

"The only thing that could make this more perfect would be to have Spencer and Aria here too." Ali says

"Right now lets just hope that Noel doesn't follow you here too." Hanna jokes

"Really babe? Bringing up Noel?" Caleb says

"Shut up Caleb." Hanna says

"So what do you guys wanna do today?"

**I promised a update this weekend so there ya go. I stupidly forgot my birthday was this weekend and I was crazy busy so your really lucky to get this and your welcome. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**Aria POV**

This morning Spencer decided to go for a run to clear her of head of evrything thats been going on lately. Being the overprotective girlfriend I am, I decided to join her. I took about two mintues for me to regret it. Alison always used to complain after she got back from a run with Emily but she's in a lot better shape then I am. Yeah I'm in shape but I don't play sports like Ali does. Spencer and Emily are all about both endurance _and_ speed so they'll go run like 2 miles at like full speed. Ok maybe not full speed but I still can't keep up.

"Spencer are we almost done?" I whine

"That was only one little mile and we still have to run back silly!" She says as if I was joking

"You have fun with that. I'm calling Mike to come pick me up. I can't run any longer." I say finally stopping to catch my breath

"I'm sorry I just got so used to doing my morning runs with Emily then we both quit and I guess I just forgot your not an athlete like we are and can't handle as much we can. The Brew is just up the street. Why don't we walk up there and get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

We walk up the street to the Brew but I quickly turn and run in the oppisite direction when I see who's inside.

"Aria! Where are you going!" Spencer yells as she runs after me

"I changed my mind. I wanna finish our run then we can just have a quiet breakfast together at home."

"Aria what's wrong? You said you liked having all the time for just the two of us but you missed having other people there to whenever we ate a meal."

"I saw Toby and he saw me but he didn't see you." I explain as I keep running

"Aria will you stop running for a second so we can talk?" Spencer asks grabbing my arm

"Spencer here's everywhere! He's violating the restraining order and your not doing a damn thing about it!"

"Well if your so worried about him then maybe you shouldn't have dropped out of school and transferred here! I was gonna come there but you had already dropped out and I knew it was too late!" Spencer yells

"You should have told me."

"You didn't give me a chance."

"Why couldn't we have all just decided to go to UCLA from the beginning? You and me are the only one's not there."

"It would have been easier but you've already transferred once and its too late for you to transfer again. We're going out there for Thanksgiving break so why don't we talk to the dean about letting us transfer after Christmas?"

"Thats actually not a bad idea. I know it was only a few months ago but we were really stupid when we chose colleges." I laugh

"Yeah we were." She laughs

Our laughter is soon interrupted by the sound of a text

"Its mine." We both say

"'Not so fast bitches. You can move to a new state but you'll never be rid of me -Kisses Bitches' This has to be Toby but how did he hear us?" Spencer asks as she looks around

Before I can answer my phone rings

"Who is it?" She asks

"Alison." I answer

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" She asks

"Hello?" I say finally answering my phone

"How soon can you guys be here for thanksgiving?" Ali asks without even saying hello

"Why? What happened?" I ask nervously

"We all just got this really weird text saying 'Not so fast bitches. You can move to a new state but you'll never be rid of me - Kisses Bitches' I think Noel is after us." Ali says

"I can't be Noel. Me and Spencer just got the very same text after we were talking about transferring to UCLA next semester to get away from Toby." I say very confused

"What the fuck? Do you think they could be working together?" Ali asks

"I'm putting you on speaker for Spencer to hear you."

"Ok I'll put you on speaker too."

"Ok now what were you saying?"

"I asked if you think they might be working together."

"But why?"

"Emily has the one thing Noel wants. Me. You have the one thing Toby wants. Spencer. Love is a powerful motivator my darling." Ali explains

"Yeah so is crazy!" Spencer yells

"Seriously how soon can you guys be out here so we can all talk about this in person?" Caleb asks

"Our flight doesn't leave for another two days." Spencer answers

"Until then skype will just have to do." Emily says

"Yeah ok. Me and Ari were just about to go home and make some breakfast so can we skype after that?" Spencer asks

"Yeah sure but where the hell are you?" Hanna asks

"We went for a run." I answer

"Aria Montgomery went for a run? Spencer what the hell did you do to my best friend?" Hanna asks with fake shock in her voice

"Apparently I made her overprotective." Spencer answers

"Whatever. We'll talk to you guys later." I say before hanging up

**Line Break**

After we finish breakfast me and Spencer lie down on our bed with my laptop ready yo skype with the others. I decided to call Hanna to make sure they see it.

"Hanna we're ready."

"Ok bye."

A few seconds later we get a call on skype from Emily's account

"Alright so are we ready to get down to the bottom of this?" Spencer asks

"We've been talking about it we think the cops need to know about this. We have plenty of enimies out there and-" Emily is interrupted by the sounds of our phones going off

"Shut up or I'll shut you up." Ali reads

"We're being watched. This will just have to wait until you get to L.A." Caleb says

"Yeah uh we'll see you then. Bye guys." Spencer says and then shuts my laptop

**In L.A.**

"Ok we can talk here." Hanna says leading us all into Caleb's house

"Hanna this is where we we're last time when we were being watched. We don't know if this person was watching us from Rosewood, L.A., or both. I don't its really safe to talk here." Emily points out

"Well if not here then where Em? This physcostalker will probably follow us no matter where we go." Hanna argues

"She has a point." Ali says

"I have an idea of to where we can go." I say

"Where?" They all ask

"Em, Caleb, you remeber that place we met up when I came to visit you. We didn't want anyone to hear what we were talking about so we met up in this like abandoned warehouse." I say

"Thats actually a pretty good idea. What do you think Em?" Caleb says

"Yeah I think its a good idea." Emily agrees

We hurry out the door and pile into Emily and Caleb's cars. Its about 30 minutes until we actually get to where were going but we talk about our game plan on the way there. We get about 1/4 of a mile away from the warhouse then boom! Huge explosion. The entire building vanishes before our very eyes. Sure enough the explosion is followed by a text "You can run but you can't hide. No where is safe as long as I'm around -A"

"What the fuck." Ali says

"This thing is way more dangerous then I ever thought. We have to go to the cops." Spencer says

"Spencer whoever this -A person is, their crazy smart and I'm sure they have something horrible in store for us if we go to the cops. We have to handle this on our own." Emily says

"But how?" Hanna asks

"Thats what we have to figure out. We can do this we just have to stick together and be twice as smart as this -A person. There's stregth in numbers." Emily says

"But what if -A isn't a person and more like a team?" Spencer asks

"I don't know but we'll figure this out. We can do this." Emily says mostly trying to convince herself

**So -A finally made a appearence. Who do you think it is? Spoiler alert its not who the girls think it is. I know this chapter was pretty short a lot more will happen soon and there will be longer chapers they just might not come as frequently. The only time I have to write is on the weekends and I might get the chance to write every weekend. Again sorry for the short chapter and I probably will be busy next weekend and won't have time to update so the next update might not be for two weeks. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aria POV**

Why why why did my family have to move to Rosewood? If we would have just moved to some other town I wouldn't be best friends with Emily Fields, Alison DiLaurentis, Caleb Rivers, and Hanna Marin. I wouldn't be dating Spencer Hastings the rich girl who's always had everything handed to her on a silver platter while at the same time I'm still in love with Hanna. I love Spencer but she is just so difficult sometimes and I'm tired of trying with her but at the same time I love Hanna and I know she loves me too. I can see it her eyes but no matter how much she loves me its obvious she loves Caleb more and it will always be that way. Emily and Alison fight constantly because Emily is just so dang jealous of Noel Kahn but insist she trust Ali when its clear she doesn't. And lets not forget about -A. If I hadn't come here and gotten tangled up with Hanna Marin and her tight nit group of friends then -A wouldn't care about me. They wouldn't want anything to do with me. Of course I can't talk to any of my friends about this. It would kill them to know I feel this way. I love them to death and honestly they're the only family I really have but I wish I never would have met them. I'm just sitting there thinking in the kitchen of Caleb's parents house. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize I was crying. Hard. Claudia and Billy, Caleb's mom and stepdad, enter the kitchen carrying several bags of groceries when they notice me crying. They rush over to where I'm sitting and sit the bags down on the table. They both pull me into a warm, loving embrace, and try to calm me down. After a few minutes I stop crying.

"Whats wrong sweetie? You can talk to us about anything. We love Caleb and Caleb loves you so we're here for you no matter what you need." Billy tells me

I don't say anything. I try to avoid looking at them because it only makes me want to cry again.

"If you don't want to talk to us thats fine honey. Do you want me to go find Spencer or maybe Hanna? Would you rather talk to one of them?" Claudia asks

"I can't talk to Spencer or any of my friends. If I tell them what I need to say it will kill them." I say as I quietly begin to sob into Billy's chest

"Aria what's going on?" Claudia asks

I take a deep breath and I tell them. Everything. I felt so much better to get it all out in the open but they both kept encouraging me to tell my friends how I feel. I could never tell them that stuff it would break their hearts. Only if they had hearts. Maybe I could just tell Ali and make her swear not to tell the others. Spencer is always saying how heartless Ali can be and maybe thats true. But then again Ali has always been there for me and she's always got my back. I don't know what to do.

After thinking about it for several minutes I decide not to say anything for now. I walk upstairs to the guest room where Emily and I had been staying. The door was closed so I figured Ali and Emily wanted some ''alone time'' while Caleb's parents weren't home. I approach the bedroom door and lift up my hand to knock. I stop when I realize what I hear from behind the door. Its Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Ali, and Caleb talking. About me. I try to open the dorr but its locked.

"Emily Fields open this damn door right now!" I scream while pounding on the door

"Geez Aria break down the door why don't ya?" Caleb laughs

"Shut up Caleb. Spencer start talking. I wanna what the hell is going on here." I demand

"Relax Aria. We've all noticed how weird you've been lately and we were just talking, trying to figure out what might be going on." Spencer explains

"You wanna know whats going on? I'll tell you whats going. My stupid girlfriend won't stop whining and complaing and acting like poor little rich girl only she's not so rich anymore. I'm still in love with my best friend and I know she's in love with me too only she's even more in love with her boyfriend and thats the way its always gonne be. Two of best friends will not stop fighting because someone can't admit to being jealous or learn how to be a little more trusting of her girlfriend not that said girlfriend deserves it because I have a feeling she's hiding something big and my best guy friend who happens to be they guy that Hanna loves more then me has the most amazing parents and little brothers and I am incredibly jealous because he has pratcially everything I want. The one thing that is really driving me crazy is that if my stupid family would have never moved to Rosewood I wouldn't be here feeling like this or have some pysco stalker after me. I wouldn't be in this mess at all if I had never met Hanna Marin and her stupid friends yet I love them all so much thats it was killing me inside. It was killing me inside because I had all these awful feelings towards you I kept inside because I knew how much it would hurt you if you ever knew the truth. Thats whats going on. Ok the truth hurts. Like a bitch." I say with tears pouring down my face

"Look Aria I know not very much good has ever come from being friends with me but being friends with you wasn't always exactly sunshine and rainbows. But you know what you should be glad you moved to Rosewood because if you hadn't you whould have never met Spencer and we all know you two would be lost without each other and you probably wouldn't have found friends that were as messed up as you were and willing to be the family you never had. You can think of being friends with me as having ruined your life or you could think of it as giving you a crappy life but filled with people you'd be nowhere without." Hanna says with hurt in her eyes

"Don't you get it? As much as I wanna hate you, all of you, I can't because I love you all so much and I'd be nothing without any of you." I say wiping my tears away

"Ok look I think that whoever this -A person is, is just trying to tear us apart because there's stregthen in numbers and they know that. We just need to stick together and everything will be alright. We may say and do some hurtful things but thats gotta stop or else -A wins. This is exactly what -A wants, for us to tear each other down until we're broken and left with nothing and they don't even have to lift a finger. We're feeding into what -A wants." Caleb says

"I think he's right. And also Aria was right about something. I am hiding something big and Emily your gonna wanna hate me so bad but I'm begging you not to." Ali says

"I knew it. I knew you were hiding something but Alison I could never hate you." Emily says

"Even if I slept with Noel then asked you to marry me a week later and then found a few days ago that I'm pregnant because I did." Ali says trying to avoid looking Emily in the eye

"I knew it. Emily I told you that she couldn't be trusted. I knew her and Noel had done something but I never thought they would actually have sex and she would actually get pregnant." Hanna a little too excitedly

"You know what Hanna I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. I don't even care that they had sex and that now she's pregnant. I don't care as long as she doesn't go back him." Emily says more to Alison then to Hanna

"Emily-" Alison starts

"Don't tell me you'd seriously go back to him. Why would you wanna go back to him?" Emily asks taken aback

"Emily he's the father of my baby. He said he loves me and he wants to be apart of the baby's life and I want him to be apart of the baby's life I just don't know if I wanna be with him." Alison says this time looking Emily in the eye

"I need some air. I'm going for a run." Emily says as reaches for her jacket on the dresser next to the door

"Can I come too because I don't wanna be here with your girlfriend or mine right now." Spencer says

"Yeah sure. I miss our morning runs together. Besides we both got girlfriends who've betrayed us and well we could both use someone to talk to." Emily says as the two of them begin to walk out the door

"Of course Hanna is the only who hasn't ruined her relationship because she chose Caleb and took the easy way out." Ali says

"You know what Alison I would slap you right now but that would be considered animal abuse!" Hanna shouts "And not to mention your poor child. Hopefully you two idiots will come to your senses and give the child up for adoption so he or she doesn't get stuck with two terrible excuses for parents like the rest of us did. Maybe Caleb's parents are great now but it took a lot of years and a lot of hurt for Caleb for them to get here."

"Maybe I don't know Noel like the rest of you do but I think at least Ali could make a good mom to her baby and if she stays with Emily then the baby would have her too and I think she'd make a great mom. You see you have to want to be a good parent to actually be one. As long as want to be a good parent and try to make it happen then you can be." I admit

"Look Ali I'm really sorry I snapped at you like that I just never picture my life would be this way and I'm just so mad at my parents I guess I just think everyone will make bad parents because thats all we've ever known." Hanna apologizes

"Its ok Han. I said some stupid stuff too." Alison apologizes back

**Spencer POV**

"Do you really wanna stay with her and help her and Noel Kahn raise their baby?" I ask Emily as we stop for a break

"I love Ali. Crazy as it sounds I do and I wanna be with her and if it means having Noel Kahn as a part of our lives I guess thats ok." She admits

"But Em he's not gonna be apart of your life you'll be apart of theirs. Think about. Its gonna be Alison and Noel together rasing their child when they used to be in love and then there's gonna be you, Alison girlfriend, thats gets in the way of them being a real family. Emily if you really love her I think you should back off. You and I both know thats its in that baby's best intrest for the two of them to be together and its what they both want she just doesn't want to hurt you." I tell her seriously

"Your probably right but Spencer I have to fight for her."

"Emily no you don't. Your gonna hurt her, your gonna hurt Noel, your gonna hurt that baby, and most of all your gonna hurt yourself. Emily I'm only telling you this because I'm your friend and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Yeah well I got hurt the second my girlfriend decided to climb into bed with Noel Kahn. They both knew what they were getting into. Ali was with a girl so she didn't need birth control and he probably was using any protectionbecause knowing them they both wanted to do the most stupid and irresponsible thing possible."

"Maybe thats true but now they are trying to do the responsible thing and be good parents to their baby but your getting in the way of that."

"Why don't we talk about you. Aria went on and on about how much you annoyed her and how much she loved Hanna but would never get to have her. How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel like I let go of the most amazing guy that I loved and who loved me back all for some girl I barely knew who was not only in love with me but with the best friend she's know her whole life. I feel like an idiot. Ever since I met Aria I've just trown my life away. I'm going to UCLA for her next semester. I broke up with Toby for her. I didn't even try to work out the differences I had with my family because of her. She encouraged me not to. I've made a mess of my life all for a girl who doesn't even want to be with me. Apparently I'm just not good enough."

"Spencer you are the most amazing girl I've ever met and if Aria can't see that then its her loss. Any girl or guy would be beyond lucky to have you."

"I think you might have mistaken me for Hanna. She's the one who both you and Aria used to want and the one only Caleb was lucky enough to get."

"Hanna's great and all Spencer but so are you. Spencer don't let anyone ever make you feel like your anything less then perferction because you are."

"Thanks Emily."

"Even too perfect for me." Emily mumbles thinking I couldn't hear her. It brings a small smile to face to think my best friend is the one who makes me feel like I might actually deserve the world and nothing short of it.

**Hanna POV**

After Emily and Spencer return from their run we all decided to watch a movie and have some dinner like we used to do all the time before we left for college. Spencer and Aria worked out their differences and Emily and Ali decided to give it one more shot but I just have this weird feeling that I can't shake. A feeling that something isn't right. Caleb is out getting pizza and the girls and I are trying to decide what movie to watch. I decide to ignore the feeling and enjoy this moment with me and my family. No not my friends but my family.

"Hey where's Caleb? He should be back by now. Its been nearly two hours. It doesn't take that long to get a pizza." Emily says

Suddenly I realize what the feeling was. I knew something wasn't right and I figured it out. Its Caleb. Something terrible has happened but I don't know but what but I know it can only because of one person. -A. I'm too distracted by my thoughts to even here my phone ringing."

"Hanna! Answer your phone it might be Caleb!" Alison shouts trying to get my attention

I pick up my phone and look at the caller I.D. Its not him its the. Its the. Police.

_"H-hello?" I answer the phone nervously_

_"Hanna Marin?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"I'm Officer Johnson with the LAPD. Your boyfriend Caleb Rivers has been invovled in a hit and run outside of Joe's Pizza. He didn't make it."_

After that everyhting else he said just sounded like a bunch of noise. My brain couldn't even make the rest of the words because all I think about was Caleb and how I'd lost him. Forever. The iPhone slips from my hand and falls onto the hardwood floor shattering my screen.

"Hanna! Hanna what happened? Hanna talk to us! Hanna say something please!" all four girls shout

"-A killed him." Is all I can manage

"Hanna what are you talking about?" Aria asks

"He was in his car outside of Joe's when -A ran into him with his, her, its car! -A killed my boyfriend!" I scream with tears streaming down my face. My face is just covered in mascara and tears and I don't even care.

They all exchange confused and shocked looks between each other until Aria grabs and holds me tightly while try to fight her off. Finally I give up and cry into her chest.

"Its gonna be ok Han. I will hunt that bitch down and kill her with my bare hands." Aria says agrily while trying to comfort me at the same time

"No! You can't leave me here with Ali, Emily, Noel, and their baby and Spencer. I need you Aria. I don't care about -A I care about Caleb." I continute to cry into her chest but I still can't put help but notice the jealously painted all across Spencer face as she stares at me and Aria. "Spencer jealously is a terrible color on you. I need you to get over yourself a be a friend to me. I just found out that my boyfriend is dead!'' I say angrily

"I'm sorry what? Say that again." Claudia says with all the color completely drained from her face as she walks into the room with a tray of drinks

"Hanna just got a call saying Caleb was killed in a hit and run outside of Joe's." Aria tells Claudia and Billy

I see Claudia begin to break down and I know that my life would never be the same again. Apart of me refused to believe he was really gone but seeing Claudia break down like that, I just couldn't lie to that last little part of myself for a second longer. My whole world should be falling apart right now but strangely a feeling of peace slowly begins to wash over me. I pull away from Aria and wipe my tears. I pause for a moment and then I do the single handedly most stupid thing I've ever done in my entire life. Everyone's jaw drops to the floor when they see the stupid thing I've done. I can't believe I just did that. I just kissed my best friend after finding out my boyfriend is dead. To top it all of it wasn't Aria, the best fried I'm in love with, that I kissed. I just kissed...

**To be continued! After hitting you with the news of Ali's pregnancy and Caleb's death what better way to end the chapter then when a cliffhangeeeeeeeer. Haha I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm also sorry because it's most likely gonna be a few weeks before you find out who Hanna kissed. Maybe. Until next time bitches. Review and don't forget to ~Stay Weird Bitches**


End file.
